They'll Name a City After Us
by smellslikecorruption
Summary: And later say it's all our fault. Ten Shules drabbles set to music. Everything from angst to fluff, encompassing all seasons and beyond.


**Author's Note- **I saw this idea and thought it seemed fun so I gave it a try! Put your iTunes on shuffle and write a drabble on each song, but you only get the length of the song in which to write. All my drabbles pertain to Shules. They range from season one to some point in the future. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer-** All I own are the DVD's

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ain't No Sunshine (Finger Eleven)- Shawn smiled sadly at his girlfriend. She was headed to the airport to go to Miami to visit her family. It was left to him to drive her car home after she left. The moment he'd been dreading for weeks was upon them

"Bye Jules. I'll miss you"

She embraced him and after an "I love you" she was gone, taking all the sunshine with her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wake Me Up When September Ends (Green Day)-Juliet O'Hara reluctantly opened her eyes to face the morning. Shawn was working another case with them this week. She could remember when this would've been a good thing, something to look forward to (not that she would ever admit that to him). Had that really been only a few days ago? So much had changed in such a short time. If she was going to be honest with herself she really, really missed him. She should probably go talk to him about this soon. For the sake of professionalism. It was getting too awkward to bear. Or she could just hibernate until the whole thing blew over. Yeah that seemed like a better idea.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Say Hello Wave Goodbye (David Gray)-

"Little known fact: that bridge was built by wolves."

"Really?"

"Would I lie to you? Its especially impressive given they have no thumbs." He started moving his thumbs around making her laugh. Almost subconsciously he began poking her in the side. She immediately sobered up, and moved away from him.

"Shawn you can't touch me." He cocked his head at her.

"Why not? Is this about keeping it platonic? Because this isn't at all romantic. I touch you all the time."

" I know," she offered him a sad smile, "but that was never really platonic was it? You can't go around touching people that aren't Abigail."

He nodded, resigned. "Yeah I guess your right. That sucks" Wordlessly they turned back to the beauty before them, but something was different and it suddenly felt a lot colder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't Let Me Down (The Beatles)- She pulled away from him smiling at his shocked face. He blinked rapidly.

"Wh-what was that for? I mean I liked it but, why? Why now? I don't understand. There's a murder to be solved and-" she cut him off with a finger to his lips.

"Shh. I decided to give you a chance and I didn't want wait any longer. You better be up to it." A huge goofy grin broke out across his face and he pulled her into another kiss.

"Oh baby, you can count on me. I won't let you down."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She Is (The Fray)-She was focused. Intelligent. Driven. She wouldn't stray from the task at hand. As a woman in the police force she didn't have much of a choice. In short she was the kind of woman who he would never go for in a million years. He much preferred his women a little loose and with low standards. But the glimmer in her eyes when they were "introduced" at the police station cinched it for him. He could fall for this woman.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damn (Le Ann Rimes)- She wasn't supposed to fall for a guy like him. When she was a kid she made a list of everything she would want in her future mate. He didn't match up at all, save for number eight. "He has to make me laugh." But damn if she wasn't falling for him. It was something in the way he knew her so well, and in the way he hugged her like she was the only one in the world, and when he brushed up against her? Goosebumps. She knew by now it was only a matter of time before she finally quit pulling away and gave in. Damn.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This Time (John Legend)- She hasn't seen him in 7 months, 3 weeks, and 4 days. And now, out of the blue, here he was on the phone.

"What do you want?'

" Jules I- I just needed to talk to you."

"So talk"

"I'm so, so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. Can I come see you? I'm back in town."

She struggled to keep herself from saying yes. "Why would I agree to that? You ran out on me Shawn! And as much as I miss you I can't forget that! So no. No you can't come over."

"Juliet, please." He was close to tears. "I was so stupid. I miss you so, so, so, so, so much. I wanted to come back as soon as I was gone but my stupid pride…" He trailed off. "I swear it won't be like last time. I won't freak out on you and run. I made a huge mistake, but I need you in my life. Please."

She sighed. Could she really trust him again? Only one way to find out. "Bring a pineapple. We'll cut it up and see how it goes from there."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Transatlanticism (Death Cab For Cutie)- Shawn stared at her from across the room. 34 steps from the chief's office to her desk. He'd counted once, back before things were so complicated. She was so close. It would be so easy to get to her and God how much we wanted to go to her. 34 steps, but he'd never felt so far away. Back before, when everything was normal, he could waltz right over there and wow her with his wordplay, but now with everything else, he couldn't find a way to talk to her without revealing his heart and betraying Abigail's.

"Mr. Spencer are you even listening to me?"

He blinked hard and turned back towards the chief all the while trying to figure out some way to cross the ocean between them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What I Like About You (The Romantics)- They were at a karaoke bar. The one place Juliet never, ever thought she would be willing to go on a date was a karaoke bar. And now Shawn was on his way up there. She turned helplessly to Gus who just smiled at her and shrugged as if to say, " you picked him."

" This song goes out to someone very special!' Shawn's voice rang out; "Jules? Are you still out there? " He blinked away the glare of the stage lights as he scanned the crowd. "Oh there you are! Wave to the crowd babe!"

Embarrassed, she raised her hand in half wave and then proceeded to sink down in her seat as Shawn began to sing.

"What I like about you…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Call it Off (Tegan and Sara)- Shaking, Juliet waked out of the Vue Theater with her head up. It was worth it. No matter what she was feeling right now, deep down, she knew this was for the best. She couldn't wonder anymore, she had to be sure, and now she was. Even if now she was left feeling cold. This was the thing to do. And now she knew how he was feeling. But that didn't stop her wondering the entire way home if maybe he, them, would have been something she would have been really good at. But really, knowing the truth was for the best.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So there you have it! I'm thinking about posting another chapter with ten more songs. Let me know if you think it's a good idea! Loved it? Hated it? Want to know the lyrics from a song? Leave a review.


End file.
